one shot :antes de todo
by Darktemplar343
Summary: chaire un asesino en sanghelios ,tiene la mejor oportunidad de ganar mucho,pero algo que no previo lo dllevara aq pquien sabe dodne


hola a todos quise subir un oneshot de halo,ya que quise relajarme un poco y bueno ademas este one shot va para hero grunt ruvif ,sin mas iniciar serie.

titulo:antes de todo

una silueta se movia entre la civilizacion de sanghelios,estaba lloviendo,no era tan alto como un elite,pero el repetidor de plasma que estaba en su espalda,no hacia que nadie se aventurara a preguntar,se movia con rapides atraves de los sangheili que hiban de aqui para alla,entro en un edificio,se encontraba en un vestibulo de un hotel,se acerco a la recepcion,el sangheili encargado lo vio,normalmente entraban sangheilis muy reconocidos o exitosos vestiendo sus mejores ropas,pero vio a un humanoide,usaba botas,pantalon azul oscuro y chaqueta del mismo color,su cara estaba tapada por una capucha y una mascara tapaboca,hiba a decirle que el bar de mala muerte estaba al lado,pero al ver que saco una invitacion por parte de un huesped del hotel,pero no un VIP sino un OSHE K ZUKUMLENTHO,aun mas que un vip,le dio una tarjeta a modo de llave y le dijo en que piso estaba la habitacion o mejor dicho todo el piso que ocupaba la habitacion,el encapuchado entro en un elevador cercano,toco el boton que decia"PARTY",el ascensor hiso su rapido ascenso,el encapuchado se relajo un poco,se quito la capucha y la mascara ,revelando que tenia orejas de conejo solo que de color negro,su piel se asemejaba al pelaje de uno,pero no tenia pelaje solo se veia como tal por lo que se veia negro tirando al azul oscuro,su mirada a pesar de ser un asesino era como de ternura,el ascensor paro dando a entender que llego a su destino tomo su repetidor de plasma,se volvio a poner la capucha y la mascara tapabocas,las puertas se abrieron,mostrando un tiroteo,vio que eran puros cazarecompensas,uno estaba de espaldas al elevador,grave error,lo mato de un disparo a la cabeza,alertando a los otros cazarecompensas,activo la invisibilidad,los cazarecompensas se pusieron alerta,su objectivo estaba atrincherado en su cuarto,tenian tiempo,el encapuchado se vio un momento al lanzar una granada de plasma que se pego en la ingle de un cazarecompenzas,quien trato de quitarsela,pero no pudo y la granada exploto,llevandose a 3 cazarecompenzas,el encapuchado desactivo la invisibilidad,dejo el gatillo presionado cerca del estomago de uno de los cazarecompenzas,hasta hacer un agujero,activo una granada de plasma y la metio dentro del agujero,pateo al cazarecompenzas,de forma que lo hiso tambalearse hacia atras y meter dentro del rango de explosion a su ultimo companero,la sala quedo despejada,entro en el cuarto,se encontro con elite de mas de 3 metros de altura,el encapuchado parecia un enano a pesar de medir un metro con 85 centimetros;el elite portaba una espada de energia,esta brillaba de una forma muy diferente a cualquier espada.

-para esto me llamaste?-bromeo el encapuchado viendolo a la cara

-sabes bien que los hubiese matado en un santiamen,mujerzuela-respondio viendolo desafiante

se estuvieron viendo asi,por 10 minutos,hasta que rompieron en carcajadas

-yo sigo sin entender porque todos me confunden con una mujer-dijo todavia riendo el encapuchado

-chaire es porque,con esos ojos verdes ,sumandole que eres delgado y tu mirada de inocencia,he de admitir que hasta yo te confundi con una mujer-dijo el elite riendose

una limpieza despues

ya estaba todo limpio de cadaveres y sangre,los 2 se encontraban comiendo pizza

-ok y para que me llamaste?-pregunto chaire,sin su capucha ni mascara tapabocas,hasta se habia quitado la chaqueta

-necesito que hagas este trabajo,es muy dificil,ya que son 458 objectivos,todos posiblemente armados y con guardias-respondio dandole una carpeta

chaire despues de memorizar todos los rostros,vio el monto que le pagarian,era una cantidad exuberante,tal ves podria comprarse un pequeno planeta ,hacer una pequena civilizacion,claro primero haria una alianza con hero,para evitar inconvenientes,tanto tratar con sangheilis lo volvio muy prudente.

-cuando y donde?-pregunto

-dentro de 2 horas en el club que esta cerca de la heladeria

-tendre apoyo?

-unos 25 de operaciones especiales

-una ultima pregunta y esta es la mas importante

-que?

-puedo pasar por un helado luego del trabajo

-si y me traes un helado napolitano

1 hora y 50 minutos despues

se veia un phamton sobrevolar la ciudad,dentro del phamton se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor en equipos especiales

-50 51 52-contaba chaire algo impresionado por lo que veia,era un elite que ya se habia comido 52 cupcakes

chaire,a pesar de que su ropa,funcionaba tambien como una armadura sangheili,porque tambien tenia un sistema de escudos y podia hacer todo lo que se podria hacer con una armadura,el emperador habia insistido en que usara una armadura,por suerte tenia de su talla,era muy parecida a la de un sanguelili,excepto que tuvieron que hacer un casco adaptado para el,solo que ante los ojos de los demas era un spec ops normal,ya que ademas de usar sistemas de escudos,comunicaciones,habilidades de los sangheili,tambien contaba con un sistema de dizfras,en su espalda habian 2 repetidores de plasma,en sus costados habian 2 pistolas de plasma y la empunadora de su espada de energia,detras de su hombro izquierdo habian varios cuchillos arrojadizos,y en su antebrazo su daga,esa era su segunda cosa mas valiosa,estaba inquieto,nervioso *descuida este trabajo y podras devolverle la vida a tu raza*penso con los ojos cerrados,la voz del piloto diciendo"ya estamos salten" lo saco de sus pensamientos,la rampa que se encontraba en la parte de atras del phamton se abrio,era una caida de 10 metros a traves del techo de cristal del vestibulo del club,los spec ops dudaron,chaire se levanto y se acerco al borde, se puso de espaldas a la caida.

-me dieron lo mejor de lo peor o lo mejor de lo cobarde,somos spec ops y daremos honor a nuestro nombre y a nuestras vidas-dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados,se dejo caer,haciendo que todos los spec ops se envalentonaran y saltaran con sus armas en las manos listos para la batalla

chaire al trasparse el techo,tomo su repetidor de plasma y se acomodo para caer agachado sobre un guardia,le disparo 3 rondas en la espalda,al aplastar con su peso al elite,con unas rapidas rafagas del repetidor se deshizo de los otros guardias del vestibulo,se fijo en una ventaja que el y los spec ops tenian,los guardias ya fuesen del club o de sus objectivos,no estaban protegidos por armaduras como ellos,seguian teniendo inferioridad numerica,pero eso se resolveria pronto,a base de plasma.

en el piso OSHE

-esto es mejor que una pelicula de accion-decia el emperador viendo en una gran pantalla todo lo que hacia chaire,como si fuese un FPS,junto a el estaban sus generales y algunos amigos-mira la cocina del club-dijo viendo que chaire entro tomo un cuchillo de mantequilla y ...-chaire eres un psicopata-dijo viendo asombrado al ver lo que le estaba haciendo a un desafortunado sangheili-hai hay otro que vas a ...oh mierda-dijo tapandole los ojos a su general mas joven,estaba impresionado,de paso chaire pateo al otro elite haciendo que cayera por una pared de cristal

-si ese chico hubiese estado bajo mi mando estaria orgulloso-dijo un general

-si me hubiese tocado combatir contra el en el campo de batalla me iria pitando-dijo un amigo

algun tiempo de matanza,ocurrecias ,fatalitys y demas despues

chaire descargo su pistola de plasma en el objectivo 456,ya no tenia armas mas que los cuchillos y la espada,solo quedaban 5 spec ops vivos,estaban a cubierto detras de una barra de bebidas,se encontraban justo en la pista de baile,habian 50 guardias disparando quien sabe que armas,habia jurado ver a unos con rifles humanos;eso no importaba ahora,estaba cansado y herido,el visor de su casco agrietado,un spec ops le quito el casco,para que respirara y viera bien,se tomo con la sorpresa de que el dizfras se desactivo,viendo a chaire como era,por un momento creyo que era un humano por la armadura,pero luego vio que no era,por su piel y por sus orejas,chaire tenia los ojos cerrados,no podia seguir combatiendo,se acordo de su casa,su fortuna,su...hermana y sobrina...abrio los ojos,sus ojos se habia vuelto de color rojo carmesi,no podia morir,debia proteger a claire,debia proteger a su sobrina,debia proteger lo que quedaba de su raza.

-escuchen,tal ves no sea un sangheili como ustedes-dijo dirigiendose a los spec ops-pero,hemos pasado por un infierno,para cumplir las ordenes imperiales,estamos cerca solo dos objectivos,cuando acabemos con ellos-dijo los vio a los ojos,la llama de la pasion por la lucha se habia avivado-iremos por helado!-grito y los spec ops le siguieron el grito,salieron de su cobertura y ya no eran guerreros sino ejecutores,la poca iluminacion y las luces de muchos colores que se prendian y apagaban,mas que sonaba la cancion scary monsters and nice spirits ,se veia epico,chaire,se levanto, tomo la empunadura de su espada,la activo y se lanzo al combate,corto diagonalmente a un elite,atraveso el pecho de otro,se volteo y se encontro con que uno de sus objectivos que jalo el gatillo de su pistola de plasma,pero esta estaba descargada,chaire lo degollo en un rapido corte vertical,todo estaba despejado,solo quedaba un objectivo,este tenia una espada de energia

-dame un combate honorable-dijo el elite desafiante

-moriras con honor-dijo chaire,los 2 corrieron hacia el otro,chocaron las espadas y retrocedieron 2 pasos,volvieron a hacerlo,chaire decidio arriesgarse,como si diera un gancho derecho un milisegundo antes que su oponente,quien por el susto quito su espada dejando una parte de su cuerpo distraida,chaire le dio un codazo al pecho,corrio hacia el atravesando el pecho de su contrincante con la espada,siguio corriendo y atravesaron una ventana,cayeron 10 metros hasta el techo de uno de los grandes edificios de mas de 700 metros de altura,su contricante quedo clavado por la espada y por la caida,al menos tuvo una buena vista,chaire se levanto,habia muchos sangheili que lo veian confundidos y sorprendidos,una voz que provino de la radio de su armadura dijo "sin testigos",el entendio el mensaje.

los sangheili saltaron y cayeron en el mismo techo que chaire,pero se encontraron con una imagen sacada de una pesadilla,cuerpos de sangheilis inocentes,llenos de punaladas,todas fueron certeras,la armadura de chaire se encontraba toltamente tenida de morado oscuro,por la sangre todo sangheili que cayo por sus manos,unos policias llegaron al techo apuntando a chaire con rifles de plasma,chaire se encontraba dandoles la espalda,se volteo tenia una sonrisa de psicopata,que hiso que uno de los sangheili policia se fuera corriendo,en menos de 10 segundos,el estaba atras de los policiias,estos se quedaron inmoviles y luego cayeron al suelo muertos,el phamton que los recogeria llego,la rampa se abrio justo al borde del tejado

-vamonos-dijo chaire,dispuesto a irse,los spec ops lo veian serio,el no se espero que le devolvieran su casco,lo tomo y se lo puso,se activo el disfraz,ellos habian visto que a pesar de ser un "ser inferior" combatio con la pasion y sed de sangre de un spec ops.

.

.

.

.

los victoriosos sangheili llegaron al piso del emperador,chaire seguia herido,el emperador los vio,fijamente.

-puedes quitarte la armadura chaire-dijo el elite

chaire primero se despojo del casco,luego procedio con los demas de la armadura,hasta dejar esta tirada en el suelo,solo tenia puesto las botas,sus pantalones normales y su camisa azul oscuro,se veia una leve luz en la espalda del pelinegro.

-haz combatido bien guerrero-dijo levantandose el emperador-disculpa por esto-dijo y le inyecto algo en el cuello,chaire se mareo,tambaleo un poco,cayo arrodillado trato de erguirse ,pero cayo al suelo,dormido.

quien sabe cuanto despues

chaire se desperto,veia algo borroso,estaba en un crio tubo covenant,era parecido a uno humano,solo que este al pertenercer al covenant,era de ese metal purpura que se encontraba en todas sus naves,el criotubo se abrio,chaire salio,se encontraba desnudo,enfrente habia una mesa donde estaba su ropa,se la puso ,una ves que se la puso completa y se puso la capucha y la mascara tapabocas,vio unos lentes,se los puso eran negros,al ponerselos aparecio un HUD de armadura,eso era nuevo,a la sala entro el emperador.

-despertaste bella durmiente-dijo en un tono burlon-lo siento por lo del sedante,era la unica forma de asegurar que vinieras-

-a donde?-

\- a la busquedad del poder-respondio el emperador-descuida tu "apoyo" sigue bien-dijo refiriendose a la leve luz que se veia en la parte baja de la espalda de chaire,a pesar de estar cubierta por las prendas-armadura,esa luz era de una celda de plasma que un cientifico loco,le habia colocado en el cuerpo a chaire a la edad de 16,debido a que el sufria de un extrano padecimiento,a menudo sus organos no funcionaban bien,por lo que en un intento por salvarlo,un cientifico por medio de cirugia le puso la celdad,aunque nadie entendia como lo hiso sin danar ningun nervio o la columna vertebral,funciono tan bien que no solo hiso que el cuerpo de chaire funcionara bien,sino que le permitio regenerar sus heridas con mayor rapidez,tambien cuando su lado salvaje aflora que es cuando sus ojos se tornan rojos carmesi,le da mas energia para hacerlo que a un asesino normal hacia con dificultad y mucho derroche,el pudiera hacerlo en poco tiempo y todavia podria cargarse 4 equipo de zealots antes de empezar a cansarse,el emperador cuando chaire tuvo 17 le otorgo esas ropas que ahora usaba,que aprovechando la celdad,las habia mandado a hacer para que usaran esa energia y funcionaran como una armadura,permitiendole hacer esto sin herirlo.

-toma dijo y le disparo con una pistola plasma,causan que muchos pedazos de energian del tamano de pelos recorrieran el cuerpo del conejo,dando a entender que si funcionaban los escudos

-eso perdio la gracia la vez numero 835-dijo algo fastidiado

extra

-entra en sesion el escritor-dijo un guardia cualquiera,entro un chico,moreno, pesar de solo tener 14, media 1.70,usaba unos zapatos negros con naranja,unos jeans y una camisa blanca

-quien es ese-pregunto alguien

-soy el escritor-respondio simplemente el moreno,como vio que nadie entendio-darktemplar343-aclaro y ahi todos si lo reconocieron,pero empezo una discusion extrana,saco una pistola y disparo varias veces al aire-caso cerrado-dijo y un par dr guardias se llevaron a un tipo que gritaba por clemencia-pasando de largo eso-dijo el moreno-quien esta en contra de seguir el fic la mala suerte de finn-pregunto,muchos levantaron la mano entre ellos el rey helado que sabia que si lo seguian algo malo le pasaria-quienes estan a favor-algunos pocos la subieron,entre ellos,nathan,nicko herobrine y el propio finn,pero nadie se espero esto.

hubo una explosion en el techo,dejando un agujero por el que entro la luz del sol a punto de ocultarse;pero fue bloqueada por ¡¿una nave espacial?!

-ay mier*a nos invanden!-dijo alguien que el escritor no llego a reconocer

-ahora que pasa?!-grito el moreno,ser el escritor no implicaba que esta fuera la quinta ves en el dia que una nave espacial rompiera un techo

De aquella nave apareció una luz morada que llegaba hasta el suelo del salón y posteriormente de ella decendio un sangheili de casi 3 metros, bien armado y con una fina armadura

-YO QUIERO QUE SIGA-grito el elite quien resulta que era hero grunt ruvif

-quien eres?!-pregunto alterado el escritor

-¡Tu conquistador! y cómo tal ordeno que continúe "La mala chuerte de finn" o de lo contrario matare a todos en éste muy sucio lugar!-respondio

-¿No quisiste decir "suerte"?-dijo alguien

¡Callate! y tu...-dijo refiriendose a el moreno y posteriormente hacercarse a el de forma amenazante, el moreno solo retrocedia muy nervioso,a pesar de que al ser escritor podia desaparecer en un pestaneo,por alguna razon cada vez que 2 escritores estaban cerca su poder se anulaba.

-Escucha humano...si eso eres...No se que relación tengas con esa historia pero si no leo el capítulo 6 dentro de 4 o menos días, te juro que la pagaras muy, MUY caro, te lo promete Hero Grunt Ruvif-El moreno solo trago saliva,aunque despues se tranquiloso un poco porque nathan y 2 spartans IV bien armados se interpusieron entre el y hero para defender al escritor si era necesario

-¡¿Quien es éste orate?!-dijo el rey helado

-Y tu viejo asqueroso vendrás con migo para tortura-dijo hero y un par de grunts sometieron al rey helado y se lo llevaron

-ok,pero voy a decir esto-dijo el moreno-voy a aceptar OC's en el fic la mala suerte de finn y un dia sin sentido,no importa si el o la oc viene de otro mundo ya que en el de hora de aventura es un crossover con halo por lo que se puede explicar facilmente si un personaje de cualquier otro mundo aparece y el otro no es muy serio por lo que es aun mas facil,con cada oc que envien necesitare nombre,genero,especie,viene de algun otro mundo(opcional),pequeno resumen de su historia,amigo o enemigo de finn cualquier tipo de relacion es aceptada,tambien pueden aparecer ustedes lectores eso si con los datos que ya les di;por cierto hare un fic con darkflamage,suena mejor "la ultima esperanza" o "si pudiera volveria" es un fic de fnaf; sin mas que decir me despido-dijo el escritor


End file.
